Heart's Hope
by ShinoXHinata
Summary: Vincent comes to Edge with a promblem but finds that he can bring his love, Lucrecia back! Vincent X Lucrecia, a little Cloud X Tifa
1. Heart Ache

This me first fan fiction so if you would read and review I would really appreciate it.This is a Vincent X Lucrecia one because there isn't many of them.So lets get to the story!

Chapter One:Heart Ache

Vincent stood there laughing,in his head, at Tifa who was scolding Cloud for walking in with muddy boots on. Vincent had just got to Edge awhile ago. He didn't know how to tell Tifa that he was coming over, so he made it a surprise.

Vincent was still watching the "funny" scene that he didn't notice what was coming. Marlene came out of living room wonder what was going on when she saw Vincent. "Vincent," she screamed while tackling the man three times her height. Vincent was so thrown off that he actually was tackled.

Looking he said. "Oh! Hi Marlene." Meanwhile, Tifa and Cloud looked over to see Marlene on top of their friend, who still trying to figure out what just how she tackled him.

"Vincent what are you doing here?" Tifa asked while getting Marlene off of him. "Strife stay right there." She said in a voice Vincent hadn't heard before, while Cloud stood there wondering how she knew he was trying to get away.

"I just came by to see you guys. Plus, I have some news I want to give guys."

"Well, whats the news Vincent?" Cloud asked, still sounding like a little boy who had just been whipped.

"Well, it's not really news for everyone it's more like a problem I have to disgust with Tifa."

"OK, Marlene lets go," Cloud said grabbing the little girl still in Vincent's cape.

"Do I have to go to?" She begged looking up at Vincent, who just nodded very slowly. Seeing that she reluctantly went with Cloud.

After they left Vincent went sit on one of the bar stools while Tifa went to get him some red wine. "So, Vincent whats the problem. Wait, is something with Lucrecia, again!" His only response was a quick nod. "Well, what is it this now?"

"This time," he said sipping from the red wine, "It's...just." A sudden jolt of pain and the flash back came in to his head, covering his eyes with his claw. "Aw... I can't take this," he said, walking out of the Seven Heaven Bar. Not hearing Tifa yell for him to stay.

Now I know it's a hanger but another chapter will be out this week hopefully!

Review PLZ!!


	2. The Hope

The usual thing do not own character..blah blah blah!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: The Hope

He sat there thinking of what to do. The pain he has had in his head has been tremendous seen he has left the mansion. _What is wrong with me!_ Just then he saw a figure in the night.

Drawing Cerberus he said, "Who's there! Tifa or Could if it's you just leave." Still in his usual tone despite the pain in his head.

"Vincent, it's me Yufi." She said stepping out of the shadows.

"Just leave."

"Vincent, what is wrong with you. You never have been like that back there!"...No answer. "What is wrong."

"OK. I'll tell you, but you'll think I'm crazy."

"No I won't!"

"Recently, I have been having these dreams about Lucrecia, like I use to, but they seem realer each night... A couple night ago she said if I helped she could..."

They both stayed silent, Yufi waiting for him to continue. "...Well what! What did she say!"

"That she could come back to life," He said wondering what she would do next. _No answer. She thinks I'm crazy, I knew it._

"What!! Lucrecia can be brought back to life." She yelled. "We have to tell the others, so they can help!"

"No we can't, they'll just think I'll need to see a doctor." But, he was to late she had already left. _Well this could go really well or really bad for me._ He thought as he walked to the 7 Heavens Bar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well how was it! I didn't get any reviews last time so I have no idea? Were they in character or not? Did I do something wrong or what?

Story was from Vincents view mostly but you could have guessed that.

Review or DIE!! (Sorry, I'm just mad there hasn't been ANY reviews.


	3. The Deals

The usual disclaimer I don't want to type.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: The Deals

_I wonder if I should go in or not?_ Vincent thought outside the 7 Heaven Bar._ I probably should. Also, they're my friends, so they might just believe._ With a sigh he opened it with his eyes closed. Silence! He opened his eyes to see no one there.

"Where did they go?...Wait, whats this?" Just then he saw a small note on the edge of the bar.

_Vincent, we went to go get something to eat at the restaurant on 7th Street. See you there!_ The note was written by Tifa, because of the neat writing. So, he turned around to get to the restaurant.

As he was about to go in the diner he heard Yuffie scream something, then heard a glass hit the ground._ Great, now they know._ Thinking twice before opening the door to one of his least favorite days of his life.

"VINCENT!!" Everyone of his friends said at the same time, making Vincent think about walking out of the bar.

"Man, why didn't you tell us." Barret said, coming up to Vincent. Both being the tallest no one could decide who would crack first. (Most think Barret would be first to crack because of Vincent's look.)

"OK, if you won't talk, I won't try and make you but remember we only want to help!" Barret said, with a hint of anger in his voice

"Fine. If you all want to know I will tell, you on one condition." All sound was gone. "Cloud, you help me get ShinRa to rebuild the mansion I live in."

They all look at Cloud. "OK, Vincent."

(The next day)

Vincent and Cloud got ready to go to ShinRa, while Barret was trying to find out where the ingredients are for Lucrecia's rebirth.

"Vincent, I can't find a damn thing on this list! I mean what is this stuff!" Barret yelled out.

"Just keep looking. And the one your looking for is something you'll don't need to look for, because there is some in the lab at the mansion." Vincent said to Barret, who just sat back down to start researching for other stuff.

"Ready Vincent." Cloud said opening the door. Vincents response was just a nod.

As they got closer to the ShinRa company the more the two became aggravated, for unknown reasons. As they came up the way to the president's room they were greeted by Reno and Rude.

"What are you two doing here?" Reno asked approaching Vincent, then backing off and going to Cloud.

"Back off, Reno!" Cloud said.

"OK, but I don't think you will be happily welcomed by Rufus."

"Doesn't matter we're her with a task for him." Vincent said stepping up to Reno, who backed up at the sight of Vincent's hand on Ceberus. Vincent passed by Reno then Rude, who said nothing, followed by Cloud.

"Rufus, we need to talk!" Cloud said as Vincent threw open the doors.

"Well, what do I owe for this little gathering."

"We need you to rebuild the ShinRa mansion Hojo, Lucrecia, and I lived in." Vincent said approaching Rufus's desk.

"Now, why would you like me to rebuild that place for?" Rufus said putting his hands in his lap.

"We want the items in the labs moved, and to a place only decided between you and me." Vincent answered.

"You didn't answer my question of why, though."

"Do we need a reason between Vincent and me?" Cloud said

"I guess not...OK yo have a deal Vincent."

"What?" Vincent was really shock of what Rufus just said.

"Well I owe you for helping in a lot of stuff involving ShinRa. It is the least I could do for you."

It was over, but Vincent was still confused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope no one was out of character.

Chapter 4 is also out right now.

-Giant Silent Demon


	4. The Rebirth

Do I have to put the disclaimer here?!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:The Rebirth

_After a week of searching we have everything for reviving Lucrecia. I also think ShinRa is done with the mansion._ Vincent thought as he sat at the edge of the cliff outside of Crystal Cave.

"So, Vincent, are you glad we're reviving Lucrecia." Tifa asked coming up to him.

"Yes." He responded, in his usual sound.

Tifa was furious. "Yes!!We are reviving the woman you love and you just say yes! Could you at least get out of that stupid little depression state you have been in since we met?"

Vincent just walked away, not saying a word. "Vincent, I didn't mean it that of way. Vincent!?" Tifa was afraid she hurt the man who could never get hurt. She sat down to think about what to do.

"Tifa, whats wrong?" Cloud said coming out of the cave.

"Its Vincent. I said something I shouldn't have."

"Well, what happened?"

"I just asked him if he was happy, then I got mad at his response and said what I shouldn't have."

"Let me talk to him. OK." Cloud said getting up to go to find Vincent.

"Vincent!...Vincent!" Cloud yelled around the town. Walking into a bar to search he asked the bartender for a drink.

"Tell Tifa she is right." A voice Cloud knew came from behind him. Turning around he saw Vincent take a seat by him.

"Vincent, what is with you? You left before we revived Lucrecia."

"I had to think about what Tifa said and it made me come to the conclusion that I need to be a little more open."

"Wow! I never thought you would say something like that."

"Well Tifa has a way-" Vincent was cut off be a door slamming open, it was Yufi.

"Come on! We're going to revive Lucrecia now!" She ran out, while the two guys sat there. "Come on!"

Together everyone was able to help in the recover. Vincent was worried, even if he didn't show it, if she has feeling for him like he has feeling for her.

"Ready? OK!" Yufi said. Together everyone watched as the crystal cracked, making Lucrecia fall into the pond.

"We need to get her out of there!" Cloud yelled ready to jump in, but Vincent was faster. He had picked her up and out of the water. She was unconscious, but seem fine beside he very cool temperature. They wrapped her up then put her in the room they had reserved for her.

_She's alive. Tifa is right I am glad about this._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do not worry Vincent isn't going to be a completely new person, but he is going to be more open around Lucrecia, but still good old Vincent.

Review PLEASE!!

-Giant Silent Demon


	5. Just Waiting

Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I was sick for a very painful time, because I had nothing to do cause I couldn't get to the computer! (Growls at the couch he has been on for a while now) I'm fine now though. Italics are Vincent's thought. Bold is Galin Beast

* * *

Chapter 5:Just Waiting

_What if she doesn't remember me? What if she didn't actually love me? _Vincent asked him self as he sat there next to Lucrecia's bed.

"Vincent, is she awake yet?" Asked the curious Marlene, who has been popping in every five minutes to check on them.

"No, not yet Marlene." Vincent answered with a hint of a grin on his face.

"OK. Vincent do you think Cloud will ever propose to Tifa?"

Vincent was a little thrown off by the question. "I...I don't know Marlene, but he probably will. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what you thought."

"Marlene, it's time to eat. You should eat, too, Vincent." Tifa said walking in to the room.

"No thanks."

"Why won't you eat Vincent?" Marlene asked. No answer came from Vincent.

"Well, if you want to come and eat we will be in Barret's room." Still Vincent just sat there. So, Tifa and Marlene left.

_I can't leave her side. If I do what will happen? I didn't ask for everyones help to see her gone._

"Lucrecia, you could have saved yourself by not marrying Hojo. I'm not even saying that you should have picked me. I'm just saying that you could have saved yourself by not marrying Hojo."

**Sounds like you are going soft on us.**

_Be quiet Galin._

**Sorry, but if she wouldn't have told you how to free her I would agree with you, but she did tell you. So, she probably loves you.**

_I guess you are right Galin. _Below his skin he could feel the others, besides Chaos, agree with Galin.

"I brought you something to eat." Yuffie said putting a tray of food in front of him bringing from his conversation.

"Thank you Yuffie." Vincent said grabbing the fork to eat some of the food in front of him.

* * *

This chapter seemed sucky to me. At least chapter six is out and its a bit better.

Review Please!! Thanks Angeal Valentine for being the only one who reviews this story.

-Giant Silent Demon


	6. Awakening

Had a small case of writer block, but you don't really know that.

Usual disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 6: Awakening

It had been two days since they brought Lucrecia out of the crystal. She hadn't waken yet. Vincent was getting worried, and his friend were worried about him. So, today they were planning to get Vincent out of the room.

"I'm not going." Vincent said to all of them.

"Come on Vincent. You need to get out of here." Yuffie said to him.

"Yeah Vincent! We could have someone else stay." Cid, who had came from Rocket Town to come see Lucrecia, said.

"No! I'm not leaving. I won't-"

"Vincent, you should go I will stay here." A voice came from behind Cloud, who was in the back of the party. It was Galin.

"AAHHHHH!! Monster!" Yuffie screamed. "AHHH-!" She tried to keep screaming, but Barret covered her mouth.

"No. Not a monster. Everyone this Galin, the one who guards my body." Vincent said.

"Hello!" Galin waved. "So, will you go Vincent."

"Well, I guess since you are here I can leave her."

After that they all left asking each other where to go. Leaving Galin and Lucrecia there. After about an hour after they left, Galin heard the shuffle of sheets.

"Hm... Oh! Good morning Miss Crescent." Galin said, seeing Lucrecia sit up.

"Hello. I can't see a thing." Lucrecia said.

"Don't worry your eyesight will come back soon. You should probably rest them."

"OK. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know me and what is your name?"

"They call me Galin and I know Vincent Valentine."

"Is he OK!" She asked sitting up quickly.

"Vincent is fine. He actual say he is doing very well."

"Good. Umm...What happened? Didn't I imprison myself in crystal."

"Ahh! So you remember that."

"Well, I remember doing that and everything before that, but the rest is a blur."

"Vincent and his friends freed you from your prison."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not really, but he will be back. Trust me."

"O-" Just as she was about to say something she fell asleep.

**Vincent she is fine and is missing you.**

* * *

Could be a little bit before the next chapter come out, but I don't know.

Review please!

-Giant Silent Demon


End file.
